October 4, 1998 WWE Heat results
The October 4, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Breslin Arena in East Lansing, Michigan, USA. It was taped on September 29, 1998. Recap The show opened with a non-title match where X-Pac defeated Owen Hart. Hart had just recently injured Dan Severn and therefore wrestled in an apathetic manner, twice trying to walk out on the match. Michael Cole tried to ask Triple H where Billy Gunn was, Triple H says that he's obviously not here. Shane McMahon announced that Vince McMahon has checked back into the hospital with left leg trauma. An unscheduled Steve Austin is shown arriving at the arena. Vince McMahon gave an interview via satellite from his hospital bed. He says he's in a lot of pain and he will never forgive Kane and the Undertaker for what they did, however it's really Austin's fault. Funaki of Kai En Tai scores a singles victory over Matt Hardy. This avenges the tag team loss he suffered last week. Steve Austin is shown looking around backstage. The Oddities beat the Headbangers thanks to some help from the Insane Clown Posse, furthering their feud. Steve Austin is now walking around with an axe. In a viginette, "A Real Man's Man" Steven Regal uses an excavator to prove his manly manliness. Disciples of Apocalypse won a tag team match against Mankind and Ken Shamrock. Lots of tension existed between Shamrock and Mankind as they refused tags to each other and eventually Shamrock attacked Mankind with a chair and left him to be defeated. During the match, we are shown the axe-wielding Austin threatening to burst into the mobile production trailer. Austin made it into the trailer then he used the axe to sever the cable that connects the show to Vince McMahon's hospital room. Austin then goes down the ring and sits on commentary. The Rock nearly defeated Jeff Jarrett, but Dennis Knight pulled the ref from the ring and KOed him. As Knight and Jarrett double-teamed The Rock, Austin jumped in the ring and laid out both, finally staring down The Rock as the show ended. Results ; ; *'Non-Title Match:' X-Pac © (w/ Chyna, Road Dogg, & Triple H) defeated Owen Hart (3:11) **X-Pac defeated Hart with a schoolboy roll-up. **X-Pac was WWF European Champion at the time of the match. *'Singles Match:' Sho Funaki defeated Matt Hardy (2:10) **Funaki defeated Hardy with a flying headbutt. *'Tag Team Match:' The Oddities (Golga & Kurrgan) (w/ Giant Silva, Luna Vachon, Shaggy 2 Dope, and Violent J) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) (2:31) **Golga defeated Mosh after a sitdown splash. *'Tag Team Match:' Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball & Skull) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated Ken Shamrock and Mankind (4:52) **Skull defeated Mankind after Shamrock hit Mankind with a chair. *'Singles:' The Rock versus Jeff Jarrett ended in a draw (~6:05) **The show ended before any concluding bell rang. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Shane McMahon *D-Lo Brown *Steve Austin Image gallery vlcsnap-2011-12-09-22h43m21s91.png|Funaki wins a match. vlcsnap-2011-12-10-13h24m16s253.png|Steve Austin wandering around with an axe. vlcsnap-2011-12-10-13h25m06s90.png|Austin severs the satellite connection to Vince McMahon External links * WWE Heat #10 on CAGEMATCH * Heat #10 on WWE Network Category:1998 television events